londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
Please list sightings in alphabetical order by site. Do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000). Any such reports will be removed. Please report them instead to the appropriate London Natural History Society bird recorder. Note that records submitted here may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting your news here you agree to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. ---- 'Sunday 14th August 2011 ' *Alexandra Park: Spotted Flycatcher south end Pitch n Putt, 2 Sand Martin north, 2 Swallow north, 12+ Swift, 10+ House Martin, Garden Warbler & 2 Lesser Whitethroat Cricket Scrub, 8+ Willow Warbler, 12+ Chiffchaff, 8+ Blackcap, 3 Whitethroat (Andrew Gardener, Bob Watts, Gareth Richards, Paul Rawlins, Alan Gibson). *Beddington SF: At least 1 Wood Sandpiper on South Lake plus Black-tailed Godwit. Updates here: http://www.diporglory.co.uk/ Dip or Glory *Brent Reservoir: 3 Green Sandpipers, 5 Lapwing, Common Sandpiper, 19 Chiffchaff, 3 Willow Warblers & 15 Whitethroats (Andrew Self, Andrew Verrall & Roy Beddard) - 6.30pm 6 Green Sandpiper, 2 Common Sandpiper (Steve Blake) *Lonsdale Road Reservoir: 1 Common Sandpiper on tern raft (Rich Petley) *Northolt + Greenford CP: 1 Swift, 33 Pied Wagtails ( many juvs, all on playing fields), 3 Sand Martins, 2 Chiffchaff (Neil Anderson) *Regent's Park: 2 Grey Wagtails, 12 Common Whitethroats, 18 Blackcaps, 8 Willow Warblers, 12 Chiffchaffs, 4 Reed Warblers, 45 Greenfinches (Tony Duckett). *Thorney C P: Buzzard over,Swift, 5 Swallows, 7+ House Martins,2 Stock Doves over, Little Egret, 2 Greenfinch, 2 Grey Heron one being chased by Common Tern, 2 Great Crested Grebes, 2 Green Woodpeckers, 4 Chiffchaffs, 5/6 Goldcrests, Garden Warbler, Reed Warbler, Blackcap (f) Jay, Flock Long Tailed Tits, 4 Great Tits, 3 Blue Tits, Black Headed Gull over.(Sue Giddens). *Vicarage Farm, Enfield: 1 Northern Wheatear, perched in top of Oak along track, 08:20 hrs (Robert Callf). *Wormwood Scrubs: 1 1st winter male Common Redstart, 2 Spotted Flycatcher, 1 immature Whinchat, 1 Swallow west, 1 Swift south, c36 Common Whitethroat, c8 Lesser Whitethroat & 2 Collared Dove. (David Lindo) 'Saturday 13th August 2011 ' *Alexandra Park: Garden Warbler (1st for year), 5+ Whitethroats, 8+ Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff Cricket Scrub, Willow Warbler Top Field, also Chiffchaff, 3+ Blackcap, 2 House Martin, 10+ Swift south of Cricket pitches (Bob Watts, Andrew Gardener). *Beddington SF: 2 Wood Sandpiper on South Lake plus Black-tailed Godwit and 4 Greenshank. 24 Green Sandpiper, 5 Common Sandpiper, 30+ Lapwing, 1 Garganey, 7 Teal, 5 Shoveler, 2+ Peregrine, Hobby, 2-3 Sparrowhawk Updates here:http://www.diporglory.co.uk/ Dip or Glory. pics *Brent Reservoir: 6 Green Sandpiper, 5 Lapwing, 2 Common Sandpiper & 3 Lesser Whitethroat (Andrew Self & Roy Beddard). *Dagenham Chase LNR: 9 Greenshank on the slack until 4.53 pm then flew off, 5 Green Sandpiper, 1 Common Sandpiper, 2 Lapwing, 2 Little Ringed Plover, 12+ Teal, 1 Water Rail, 1 Sedge Warbler, 1 Hobby, 7 Sand Martin. ( V.Halley-Frame ). *East India Dock Basin/ Bow Creek Ecology Park: 8 Common Teal, Oystercatcher, 2 Common Sandpiper, 2 Arctic Tern west along Thames, 5+ Reed Warbler, 2 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff (Nick Tanner). *Fulham Reach (Thames at low tide, 8:10-9:20am): 197 Black-headed Gull, 2-3 Great Black-backed Gull, 11 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 34 Herring Gull, 8 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 23 Canada Goose, 73 Mallard, 1 Moorhen, 3 Swift (W), 1 Redhank (chased S over the Thames by young Gull), 3 Pied Wagtail - Starlings increasing at Hammersmith Bridge, 1 Egyptian Goose with 4 very young N of Bridge - House Sparrows at 3 spots on path (Nathalie Mahieu). *Leyton Flats: 1 Common Redstart, Common Tern, Lesser Whitethroat, Whitethroat, Blackcap, 3 Willow Warbler, 4 Chiffchaff (Gary A James). *Marylebone (Harewood Place): 20+ House Martin toward dusk (D. McKenzie). *Mortlake Thames foreshore: Yellow-legged Gull 3rd yr feeding on crabs at low tide 09.00 (Justin Quail & FJM). *Paddington Green: 2 Peregrine Falcon toward dusk (D. McKenzie). *South Norwood Lake: pair Mute Swan, Great Crested Grebe (with 3 young) 3 Cormorant, 12 tufted Duck, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull (over) c8 Common Swift, 3 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Nuthatch, 2 Sparrowhawk, Long-tailed Tit, 4 Willow Warbler, 3 Chiffchaff, Greenfinch, Goldfinch, Chaffinch, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood). *South Oxhey (Nr. Watford): 5 Swallows flew west at 11:45 (Bill Haines). *Staines Reservoir: 2 Ringed Plovers flew over calling 10.30 then high SW. 18 Lapwing, 1 Common Sandpiper, 14 adult Common Terns and 5 juvs, only 1 still not fledged. 1 Hobby over KG VI Res (FJM). *Tyttenhanger GP: 2 Greenshank, 5 Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, Red Kite, 2 Buzzard, Garden Warbler, Sedge Warbler, Reed Warbler (Steve Blake). *Wanstead Flats: Hobby (south over long wood), Grey Wagtail, 2 Meadow Pipit, Skylark, 7 Mistle Thrush, Little Egret, 13 Ring-necked Parakeet, 4 Gadwall, Shoveler, Willow Warbler (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Severl Willow Warbler, Garden Warbler, Goldcrest, Swift, Sand Martin, House Martin, Littl Egret, Heron, Great Crested Grebe, Little Grebe, 3 Teal, Sparrowhawk, Bullfinch (calling in the old sewage works) (Nick Croft) *Watford (Cardiff Road): Great Spotted Woodpecker, Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff; also 4 Meadow Brown, Gatekeeper (D. McKenzie). 'Friday 12th August 2011 ' *Alexandra Park: Large mixed tit flock between platform 3, conservation pond and perimeter hedge held minimum 5 Willow Warblers, 4+ Chiffchaffs, 2 Blackcap. Also Willow Warbler & Chiffchaff platform 1, Willow Warbler, Chiffchaff, 3+ Blackcaps, 2 Whitethroat Cricket Scrub, 3 House Martin 0645-0730 (Bob Watts). *Barking Bay : 70 Common Tern, 19 Common Sandpipers, 5 Greenshank, Swift and a Dunlin.(Dave Morrison) *Barking Outfall : 6 Oystercatchers, Little Egret, 12 Common Sandpipers, 3 Yellow Wagtails and 6 Teal.(Dave Morrison) *Beddington SF : 3 Wood Sandpiper plus Black-talied Godwit on South Lake. Updates here: http://www.diporglory.co.uk/ Dip or Glory *Berrylands: Hobby hunting hirundines early a m (Nick Tanner). *Blackheath: 1 Swift (James Lowen). *Blackwall DLR Station; 10 Linnet flew north (Nick Tanner). *Brent Reservoir: 4 Green Sandpipers, 2 Common Sandpipers, 3 Lapwings, 1 Common Tern, 5 Swifts, 1 Kingfisher, 5 Whitethroats, 2 Willow Warblers (Derek Turner). *Canons Farm: 2 Crossbills flew SSE over Ruffett Wood at 1.39pm (David Campbell). *Crayford Marshes: 3 Greenshank, 4 Yellow-legged Gull, Whimbrel, Kingfisher, 9 Common Sandpiper, 20 Sand Martin, 2 Ringed Plover, 8 Common Tern, 3 Little Egret, 12 Swift, Dunlin, Rook. (Kev Jarvis & Phil Cliffe). *Crossness: 4 Common Sandpiper, Redshank, Chiffchaff, 2 Reed Warbler, 20+ Common Tern, 2 Oystercatcher - along river from golf centre to viewing platform. (AW). *Three Mills Studios (Bromley-by-Bow):' Jersey Tiger', Ring-necked Parakeet over, Grey Wagtail (Stuart Fisher) *Clapham Common: No migrants, but fledgling bonanza. Large groups of Greylag, Egyptian and Canada Goose, Blackbirds, Blue and Great Tits, Robin, Wren, Pied Wagtail, Green/Gold/Chaffinch. Also Blackcaps feeding on berries. Nuthatch heard but not seen (patch tick if I can find it). (Mark H) *Hackney Marshes/Leyton Waterworks NR: Peregrine North, 7 Swift SW, Sand Martin, 13 Pochard, 3 Tufted Duck (2 chicks), 4 Reed Warbler, 4 Chiffchaff, Common Gull with Black headed (Stuart Fisher) *KGV Res: 3 Hobby, 24 Common Sandpiper, 6 Little Egret, 200 Cormorant, 150+ Goldfinch, 30 Linnet, 2 Yellow-Legged Gull (T.Clancy) *London EC1: Black Redstart feeding in my office courtyard - first sighting for a couple of months. (Tom Smith) *Parkside Farm (Enfield): 1 Reed Warbler, (my first autumn bird locally this year); 8+ Common Whitethroat (Robert Callf). *Richmond Park: Peregrine imm female flew low W over Holly Lodge 10.30. (Tim Howard & FJM) *St Pauls: Sparrowhawk over the One New Change shopping mall (Charlie Farrell) *South Norwood Lake: pair Mute Swan, Great Crested Grebe with 3 young, 1 Little Grebe, c15 Tufted Duck, 5 Cormorant, c12 Common Swift, 2 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Nuthatch, 4 Willow Warbler, 3 Chiffchaff, c10 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Mistle Thrush, 1 Collared Dove, Chaffinch, Goldfinch, Greenfinch, 1 Dunnock, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Jersey Tiger (1st record for site) just beyond Chestnut Glade - Ken Greenaway got pics and will post on Tower habitats website (Bob Watts). *Uxbridge: Spotted Flycatcher in the hedge dividing the meadows near Topping Lane, Brunel University. Also, 4 Whitethroat, Blackcap, Willow Warbler, 3 Swallow, Swift and 3 Common Buzzard (Steve Pash). *Vicarage Farm (Enfield): 1 fem/imm Common Redstart, 09:15 - 09:30 hrs., feeding from wooden fencing (my earliest autumn bird by seven days!) (Robert Callf). *Wanstead Flats: Yellow Wagtail (over Alex east), Swift (north), 6 House Martin, singing Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler, 1 flock of 22 Long-tailed Tit, 35 + Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Skylark, Reed Bunting, Sparrowhawk, Mistle Thrush, Tufted Duck and brood (the young nearly the size of the mother), 5 Gadwall, 2 f Shoveler (Teal yesterday), 2 Stock Dove (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 5 Swift north, 2 House Martin, 1 Sand Martin, Goldfinch, 10 + Chaffinch, 2 juv Bullfinch (SoW), Greenfinch, Hobby (heard over ornamental waters), 2 Sparrowhawk (juv and parent), Great Crested Grebe, Little Grebe, Egyptian Goose, Reed Warbler, flock of 20 + Blackcap (OSW), Weasel (Nick Croft) *Wapping: 1 Chiffchaff, 1 Swift, several House Martins and 2 adult G B -B Gulls in general area of Shadwell Basin: also a Jersey Tiger slightly further west in Hermitage Gardens (John Colmans) *Watford (Cardiff Road): female Sparrowhawk, 2 displaying Woodpigeon, 4 Collared Dove, 7 Swift, Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff, c100 Starling feeding on a hatch of flying ants, c30 House Sparrow; also 4 Meadow Brown, 2 Purple Hairstreak, Common Blue (D. McKenzie). *Willesden Junction Station: m Sparrowhawk hunting right by the high-level platform (Charlie Farrell) *Wormwood Scrubs: 17 Canada Goose flew east from the pitches at 0730,1 Hobby over northwards at1030hrs,1 Sparrowhawk distantly north heading east. 1 kestrel hunting over the long grass area also 2 Whinchat, 1 (f) Reed Bunting, 5 Meadow Pipit and 4 Linnet. 1 Garden Warbler and 1 Willow Warbler with roving tit flock at the west end of the embankment. 40+ Goldfinch flock feeding by hospital car park. 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Green Woodpecker, 1 Swift. (N.Smith) 'Thursday 11th August 2011 ' *Archway/Hornsey - Coal Tit, Blue Tit, Great Tit, Long-tailed Tit flock feeding in garden 11am plus wood pigeon (Dawn Painter). *Beddington SF: 3 Wood Sandpiper (2 still on South Lake plus Black-tailed Godwit). Updates here: http://www.diporglory.co.uk/ Dip or Glory *Bromley-by-Bow: 2 Common Sandpiper, 40 Coot, 33 Lesser Black-backed Gull (including juvs) 9+ Herring Gull (including 2 local juvs), ad Great Black-backed Gull, Song Thrush, 5 Mute Swan (S Fisher) *Brookmill Park (Lewisham): 1 Grey Heron, 9 Mallard, 1 Sparrowhawk, 4 Moorhen, 1 Coot, 2 Black-headed Gull, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 8 Woodpigeon, 1 Stock Dove, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 5 House Martin, 3 Wren, 1 Dunnock, 7 Robin, 20 Blackbird, 2 Song Thrush, 2 Blackcap, 2 Goldcrest, 3 Great Tit, 1 Blue Tit, 2 Magpie, 2 Carrion Crow, 1 Goldfinch, 3 Greenfinch (Conrad Ellam). *Crayford Marshes: 3 Yellow-legged Gull, Whimbrel, 4 Greenshank, 7 Common Sandpiper, 4 Ringed Plover, 6 Chiffchaff, 24 Swift, 16 Sand Martin, 12 House Martin, 18 Swallow, 12 Common Tern (Kev Jarvis). *M25/T5 slip road: 1 Kestrel (Nathalie Mahieu). *Muswell Hill: 1 adult Spotted Flycatcher in communal gardens. 1 Sparrowhawk over. (P.Angus). *Scadbury Park: 2 Hobbies 1 juv calling ceaselessly, Tawny Owl calling 08.40, 3+ Whitethroat, 6+ Blackcap 1 male 1 female 4+ juv, 15+ Chiffchaff, 5+ Nuthatch, Treecreeper, 4 Bullfinch (Ian Stewart). *South Norwood Lake: pair Mute Swan, pair Great Crested Grebe + 3 young, 1 Little Grebe, 1 Black-headed Gull, 7 Cormorant, 12 Tufted Duck (+ total of 26 young from 4 broods) 1m Sparrowhawk, c30 Common Swift, 1 Swallow, 1 House Martin, 2 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Nuthatch, 2juv Mistle Thrush, 4 Willow Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff, 1 Blackcap, c8 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 1 stock Dove, Chaffinch, Goldfinch, Greenfinch, 1 Jersey Tiger, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 2 Common Tern, 1 Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff. (TeRNS). *Streatham: 1 jersey tiger (in my garden, R Bell) 'Wednesday 10th August 2011 ' *Amwell GPs: two Wood Sandpipers '''(Birdguides) *Barnes WWT: Coal Tit, 25+ Sand Martin, c.10 Swift, Peregrine (M Bournat) *Beddington SF : 3 Wood Sandpiper, Juv Black-tailed Godwit, 2 Little Egret, 10 Teal, 9 Green Sandpiper, 5 Common Sandpiper Updates here: http://www.diporglory.co.uk/ Dip or Glory pics (PA). *Blackheath Dips: 8 Swifts overhead (Joe Beale) *Canons Farm: Whinchat in hedge just NE of derelict barn by Reads Rest Cottages till 7.50am then flew south (David Campbell). *Crayford Marshes: Yellow-legged Gull, 3 Greenshank, 2 Hobby, Green Sandpiper, 7 Common Sandpiper, 26 Sand Martin, 2 Ringed Plover, 5 Chiffchaff, 2 Little Egret. (Kev Jarvis). *Crossness: '''Osprey flew low south at 10.15am (Ian Miller per JA). *Enfield Grammar School PF: 2 juvenile female Green Woodpecker, (observed feeding and fighting) - Hi Tony, the Darter on your blog I think is a Common, cheers (Robert Callf). *Hampstead Heath - Parliament Hill Fields: 1 Hobby at dusk. Kenwood - 1 Hobby active flight, 2 Swifts - but no contact with Hobby, calling Tawny Owl all late PM (Michael Mac) and Highgate No 1 pond - 2 broods Tufted duck (with Ray the Swanman). *Lockwood res: Green sandpiper, Dunlin (KJM). *Lonsdale Road Res: 8 Teal, 5 Shoveler, Kingfisher, Sparrowhawk, 2 Blackcap, fem Pochard with 3 young, 3 Swallow (M Bournat) *Mile End Stadium: 3 R N Parakeets (Bob Watts). *Rainham Village: 2 Swift over heading SE (Richard Harrison). *Richmond Park: 1 Redstart "hawthorn valley" by Cambrian Gate (Hugh Bradshaw) *Sidcup (York Avenue): Red Kite '''flew low W 15.55 then circled for about 5 minutes before heading SW, House Martin to north, 10+Swifts (Ian Stewart) *Staines Reservoir: 2 '''Black-necked Grebes (one adult and one juvenile) on South basin until at least 09:00. (PFM). *South Norwood Lake: 2 Mute Swan, pair Great Crested Grebe with 3 young, Tufted Duck, 1 Grey Heron, 4 Cormorant, 6 Swift, 2 Swallow, 5 House Martin, 2 Green Woodpecker, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Nuthatch, 6 Willow Warbler, 4 Chiffchaff, 1 Blackcap, 6 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Stock Dove, Chaffinch, Goldfinch, Greenfinch, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *Town Park, Enfield: 2 Kingfisher, Carr's Basin, 17:00 hrs; 14 Mistle Thrush, 16:45 hrs (Robert Callf). *Wanstead Flats: Little Egret (circled Alex), singing Willow Warbler, Chiffchaff, Common Whitethroat, Lesser Whitethroat, Blackcap, Garden Warbler, 4 Gadwall, 2 f Shoveler, Swift (parties of 3 and 8 going south slowly), House Martin, 4 Meadow Pipit, Skylark, 9 Mistle Thrush, juv Reed Bunting, Kestrel (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Probably adult Spotted Flycatcher (old sewage works by allotments briefly and not refound), Kingfisher, Little Egret (on Roding), Heron, Great Crested Grebe, Little Grebe, Egyptian Goose, Tufted Duck, 4 Gadwall, Reed Warbler, Willow Warbler, Lesser Whitethroat, Chiffchaff, C Whitethroat, 3 House Martin, 3 Sand Martin, 1 Swift (briefly over Heronry), m Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft) 'Tuesday 9th August 2011' *Archway/hornsey - Tawny calling midnight (Dawn Painter) *Alexandra Park: Swift at 6pm heading NE over Wood Green res (Bob Watts). *Beddington SF: Garganey on main lake still. Updates here: http://www.diporglory.co.uk/ Dip or Glory *Brent Reservoir: 2 Green Sands, 2 Common Sands, 15 Chiffchaffs, 8 Willow Warblers & 16 Common Whitethroats (Andrew Self). *Crayford Marshes: 2 Sanderling, 4 Ringed Plover, 6 Common Sandpiper, 2 Green Sandpiper, Greenshank, 52 Sand Martin, 7 Chiffchaff, 4 Common Tern. (Kev Jarvis) *Foots Cray Meadows: Cettis Warbler '''sub-singing and showing briefly in boggy area at south end of lake + Sedge Warbler (both site firsts for me), 20+Chiffchaff, 5+Whitethroat, 3+Blackcap, Kingfisher, Nuthatch, GSW, 4+Green Woodpeckers, Pied Wagtail SW (patch year tick).(Ian Stewart). *Haggerston Park: 8 Long-tailed Tits, Chaffinches (Joe Beale and Yu-Hsuan Lin) *M25 western side: Peregrine W over carriageway between J16 and 15 at ca. 06.30 carrying Black-headed Gull (Andy Culshaw). *Regent's Park: 2 juv Peregrines, 2m Sparrowhawks, 12 Swifts, 5 Reed Warblers, 6 C.Whitethroats. 4 Willow Warblers, 6 Chiffchaffs (Tony Duckett). *Richmond Park: 1 Whinchat Bog area in bracken 09.30 (FJM) 2 Wheatear Holly Lodge Horse Paddocks late pm. (Mike Lewis) *Ruislip Lido: 18.45 - 19.45 - 2 Egyptian Geese, 170+ Coot, 2 Pochard, 9 Common Tern (including 3 young), 30+ House Martin, 9 Swallow, 5 Swift and 3 Grey Wagtail (Steve Pash). *Staines Reservoir: '''Black-necked Grebe on South basin (a bit distant; coming out of Summer plumage). (PFM). Also in the evening, a juvenile Ruff S basin and four adult Black-tailed Godwits N basin (Rob Innes, Ken Purdey). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Grey Wagtail, pr Egyptian Geese. Also 1 Painted Lady. (TeRNS). *Totteridge, Folly Farm: Red Kite perched on post, Large gathering of Swallows.(T.Clancy). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: 2 House Martins, juv Sparrowhawk Sanctuary Wood indicative of successful breeding (Bob Watts). *Vicarage Farm, Enfield: 1 Sedge Warbler, (second sighting here so far this autumn) (Robert Callf). *Wormwood Scrubs: 2 Swift, 2 Sedge Warbler (11am Embankment), 20+ Whitethroat, 5+ Blackcap, c.4 Lesser Whitethroat, 3 Chiffchaff, 3 Meadow Pipit, 2 Linnet (The Scrubbers) 'Monday 8th August 2011' *Beddington SF : 3 Wood Sandpiper still present on South Lake viewable from footpath just north of Beddington Park. Updates here: http://www.diporglory.co.uk/ (Dip or Glory) *Brayside Farm, Enfield: 12 Mistle Thrush (Robert Callf). *Brookmill Park (Lewisham): 15 Mallard, 5 Moorhen, 1 Coot, 1 Black-headed Gull, 1 Herring Gull, 6 Woodpigeon, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet, 4 Wren, 1 Dunnock, 7 Robin, 6 Blackbird, 2 Blackcap, 2 Chiffchaff, 4 Goldcrest (1 adult & 3 juvs), 1 Coal Tit, 4 Great Tit, 1 Blue Tit, 1 Magpie, 2 Carrion Crow, 1 Goldfinch, 1 Greenfinch (Conrad Ellam). *Crayford Marshes: 3 Yellow-legged Gull, Hobby, Yellow Wagtail, Kingfisher, Greenshank, 6 Common Sandpiper, 26 Sand Martin, 4 Chiffchaff. (Kev Jarvis). *Hemans Estate/Stockwell: 1 Swift appearing to head north-west at 8:30pm last night (Michael Mac). *Hilly Fields Park, Enfield: 2 (adult feeding juvenile) Goldcrest (Robert Callf). *Little Britain Iver/Cowley: Kingfisher, 11 Mute Swans,7 Canada Geese, 3 Great Crested Grebes +2 Juv,2 Dunnocks, 25+ Tufted Ducks many with juvs, Grey Heron, 2 House Martins 2 Chaffinch,.(Sue Giddens) *Regent's Park: Garden Warbler, 10 Willow Warblers, 8 Chiffchaffs, 5 C. Whitethroats, 12 Blackcaps (Tony Duckett) *Richmond Park: 1 Nightjar '''flew out from gorse near Conduit Pond at 07.20. (Mike Lewis) per FJM *Thorney CP: Kestrel and Buzzard over 12.30pm, 6 House Martins, 5 Tufted Ducks, flock Long-tailed Tits, 5 Great Tits, 2 Great Crested Grebes (Sue Giddens). *Uxbridge: Hobby (adult), Kestrel, Whitethroat, Blackcap & Willow Warbler in meadows between Cleveland Rd and Cowley Rd at Brunel University (Steve Pash). *Wanstead Flats: Wheatear, Willow Warbler, Chiffchaff, Common Whitethroat, Lesser Whitethroat, Blackcap, Garden Warbler, 4 Gadwall, Shoveler, 11 Greylag Goose, Moorhen with 5 new chicks, 39 Ring-necked Parakeet, 13 Mistle Thrush, Robin (singing everywhere), Common Gull, Sparrowhawk (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: Kingfisher, Little Egret (on Roding and then west over the plain), Great Crested Grebe, Little Grebe, Heron, 3 Tufted Duck, 1 Gadwall, Sparrowhawk and calling juv, Reed Warbler, Willow Warbler, Garden Warbler, Chiffchaff, C Whitethroat, 4 House Martin, 2 Sand Martin (Nick Croft) * Wimbledon Park: Woodcock flew across the park near lake from east to west at 18.30, presumably disturbed from somewhere nearby (Martin Daniel) *Wormwood Scrubs: 1 '''Whinchat, 1 Wheatear, c45 Whitethroat, c7 Lesser Whitethroat, c6 Willow Warbler (incl 1 singer), c8 Chiffchaff & c12 Blackcap. (The Scrubbers) *Kensington Green W8 3 Grey Wagtail (John Watson) 'Sunday 7th August 2011' *Alexandra Park: 6 Swifts, 5 House Martins, Little Grebe New River with one juv (Bob Watts, Andrew Gardener, Gareth Richards, Alan Gibson). *Canons Farm & Banstead Woods: Firecrest (TQ 264 582) & 2 Hobbies (Banstead Woods); 60+ Swallows, 5+ House Martins, 20+ Swifts, 2 Common Buzzards, Hobby (Canons Farm) (David Campbell & Roy Weller). *Beddington SF: Wood Sandpiper '''(2 still present early morning on South Lake); also '''Garganey, Greenshank and 1 Sand Martin over (Martin Birch 6am - 7.20am) *Brent Reservoir: 7 Green Sandpipers, Common Sandpiper & 5 Lapwing (Andrew Self & Andrew Verrall) *Brookmill Park (Lewisham): 1 Grey Heron, 10 Mallard, 5 Moorhen, 6 Woodpigeon, 1 Collared Dove, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet, 1 House Martin, 1 Grey Wagtail, 2 Wren, 6 Robin, 5 Blackbird, 2 Blackcap, 2 Goldcrest, 3 Great Tit, 2 Blue Tit, 1 Magpie, 1 Carrion Crow, 2 Goldfinch, 6 Greenfinch. (Conrad Ellam) *Ingrebourne Valley: 3 Wheatear in top paddock (Shaun Harvey). *Richmond Park: Hobby flew over S at Ham Cross early evng. (Susanna Ramsey & FJM) *Wanstead Flats: Wheatear in broomfields (1 reported Friday), Willow Warbler, Chiffchaff, C. Whitethroat, Gadwall (Nick Croft) *Waterloo: 1 Chiffchaff calling at back of Royal Festival Hall by food market (16:00) (James Hudson) *Watford (Cardiff road area): Tawny Owl calling early a.m. (D. McKenzie). 'Saturday 6th August 2011' *Alexandra Park: 15 Swift, 17 House Martin heading S/SE, also 2 well grown juv Little Grebes Boating Lake, c70 House Sparrows behind gardens south end playing fields (Bob Watts). *Beddington SF: 3 Wood Sandpiper '''still, viewable on the South Lake from adjacent footpath just north of Beddington park. Pics here: Wood Sands and here: Wood Sand Updates here: Beddington updates *Brent Reservoir: 3 Green Sandpipers, 5 Lapwing, Common Sandpiper, 8 Whitethroats & 3 Willow Warblers (Andrew Self & Andrew Verrall) *Canons Farm: '''Tree Pipit flew west, 1w Wheatear on barns, 2+ House Martins, 40+ Swallows, 11+ Swifts; 2 Common Buzzards over Banstead Woods (David Campbell). *Crossness: 2 Yellow-legged Gulls (ad + 2nd summer), Hobby, Green Sandpiper, 7+ Common Sandpipers, 7+ Oystercatchers, 30+ Lapwings, Kingfisher, c40 Common Terns (John Archer). *Erith: Sparrowhawk drifted through group of approx 26 House Martins over former Tramway Depot site by Walnut Tree Road circa 19.30. (Chris Rose). *Fryent Country Park: 1 Kestrel, 2+ Mistle thrush, c20 House Martins, 2 Swift, 1 Green Woodpecker, L-B-B Gull, Blackcap, Chiffchaff. (Aaron C-Partridge) *Greenwich Peninsula: juvenile/1st winter Mediterranean Gull '''perched on mooring rope downriver of Greenwich Yacht Club (Conrad Ellam) *King George Res: Hobby, Goldeneye, Pochards, Sand Martins, Swallows, House Martins, Greenshank, 4x Common Sandpiper, 4x Little egret, Green Woodpecker juv (Harry Boorman) *Leyton: 11:00 Large Raptor thermalling and eventually going off North up Lea Valley, no optics sadly but did a couple of deep wingbeats which gave me a Honey Buzzard vibe, hopefully will get picked up further North. (Paul Whiteman) *Lonsdale Road: 8 Shoveller 10 Teal, 3 families of Tufted Duck and 2 families of Pochard, 1 Cetti's Warbler. 1 Willow Warbler, large numbers of both Chiffchaff and Blackcap (John Gordon). *Pinner Park Farm: 1 Hobby, 49 Swallow, 1 Swift, Whitethroat, 3 Great Spotted & 3 Green Woodpecker, 18 Goldfinch, 65 Black-headed Gull, 6 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 13 Jackdaw, 15 Ring-necked Parakeet, 29 Canada Goose over, 1 Grey Heron & a singing juvenile Robin, which I don't think I have ever come across before (Jon Ridge). *Pinner (The Croft): c110 Ring-necked Parakeet over (in one flock) - unusually to the east at 19:58 (JR). *Queen Mary Res: 1 Oystercatcher, 4 Shoveler, 2 Gadwall, 12 Pochard, 125 Tufted Duck, 135 Great Crested Grebe, 1 Mandarin, 3 Common Tern (Steve Chastell) *Rainham Ferry Lane area: Wheatear (along new cycle track through marsh), 16 Common Sandpiper along river edge, Green Sandpiper, 2 Oystercatcher, 120+ Linnet, 2 Willow Warbler, 7 Sedge Warbler, 22+ Reed Warbler etc (Stuart Fisher) *Rainham Marshes: 1f Marsh Harrier, 1juv Cuckoo, 1 '''Wood Sandpiper, 3 Green Sandpiper (Tom Smith). *South Norwood Lake: pair Mute Swan, Great Crested Grebe (1 young), Tufted Duck, 2 Cormorant, 2 Black-headed Gull (over), 1m Sparrowhawk, c12 Common Swift, 1 House Martin, 3 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Nuthatch, c3 Willow Warbler, 3+ Chiffchaff, c20 Long-tailed Tit, c12 Ring-necked parakeet, Goldfinch, Chaffinch, Greenfinch, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood). *Staines Reservoir: 3 Great Black-backed Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull (all on KGV1 Gantry, 07.00), Black-necked Grebe (S. Basin), 2 Common Sandpiper (S. Basin), Common Terns (N.Basin Raft), 4 Linnet (Causeway), 20+ Swift (N.Basin) (A.Luscombe). *Thorney C P: 2 Buzzards 1 Sparrowhawk 1 Kestrel Greenfinch,Reed Warbler, 5 Lesser Black Backed Gulls, 3 House Martins, Reed Bunting, Green Woodpecker,2 Cormorants, Great Crested Grebe 1 Juv,11 Tufted Ducks, 3 Herring Gulls over, Small flock Long Tailed Tits,Wren.(Sue Giddens). *William Girling Res: 36 Black necked grebes (Harry Boorman) *Watford: 2 Tawny Owl calling near hospital overflow carpark along Cardiff Road early a.m, Blackcap, 3 Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler; also a single Waved Black to light early a.m. and a Barred Red nearby (D. McKenzie). *Tyttenhanger GP: Wheatear, Red Kite, Buzzard, Little Owl, Little Egret, Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, (Steve Blake) *Wandle delta: Common Sandpiper, 1 Common Gull (Matt Palmer) 'Friday 5th August 2011' *Beddington:' 3 Wood Sandpiper', 25-30 Green Sandpiper, 10 Common Sandpiper, 1 Greenshank, 30+ Lapwing, 3 Teal, 2 Shoveler,1 Gadwall, 1 Hobby, 2 Sprawk some pics. *Blackheath: 3 Swift early evening (James Lowen) *Brookmill Park (Lewisham): 2 Grey Heron, 13 Mallard, 1 Mandarin, 7 Moorhen, 2 Black-headed Gull, 1 Herring Gull, 8 Woodpigeon, 3 Collared Dove, 1 Ring-necked Parakeet, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Grey Wagtail, 4 Wren, 2 Dunnock, 7 Robin, 10 Blackbird, 2 Blackcap, 1 Chiffchaff, 2 Great Tit, 2 Blue Tit, 4 Magpie, 2 Carrion Crow, 2 Goldfinch, 4 Greenfinch. (Conrad Ellam). *Claybury Park: 2 Green Woodpecker, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Blackbird, juv Robin, 2 Whitethroat, 5+ juv Mallard, 2 Moorhen. (Brandon Anderson). *Crayford Marshes: 2 Hobby, 8 Yellow-legged Gull, Little Owl, Yellow Wagtail, 2 Ringed Plover, 2 Whimbrel, 3 Greenshank, 10 Common Sandpiper, 2 Willow Warbler, 5 Sand Martin, Little Egret. (Kev Jarvis). *Crossness: female Marsh Harrier viewed towards Barking Bay from the lighthouse at 13:00 (BirdGuides). *East India Dock Basin NR: 2 Oystercatchers, 1 Mistle Thrush (unusual here), Sand Martin, Reed Warbler ( Gary A James). *Fenchurch Street Stn: 2 Black Redstarts 8am (James A). *Hampstead Heath: 0700-0830 Common Sandpiper on raft on Highgate No1 (patch tick), 3 +Swifts, flock of c.20 Mistle Thrushes on Parliament Hill Fields. Several groups of 4-6 Whitethroats (Sash Tusa) Hampstead Number 1 pond 15:30-16:15 1 Common Sandpiper on raft, 1 Kingfisher and 1 Sparrowhawk and Dog attack Mute Swan(Michael Mac - Sue Jones). * Lonsdale Road: 2 Common Sandpipers on one of the tern rafts, plus a Common Tern (Rich Petley) *Oxleas Woods: 2 Sparrowhawks at 12.00, 2 Hobby at 15.10 and one at 16.30, 13 Swifts at 14.00 (John Reid). According to The Mercury, Greenwich Council in their wisdom plan to build an equestrian centre at nearby Woodlands Farm, seemingly bad news for the wildlife there. I hope it's OK to bring this up to raise awareness (Joe Beale) - I agree with you Joe - the more info available about what will be lost, the less likely the development will occur (hopefully)! (John Reid) *Parkside Farm (Enfield): 16 Common Whitethroat (Robert Callf). *Pinner (East Towers): male Tawny Owl hooting away at 00:05 (JR). *Rectory Farm (Enfield): 1 '1st-winter' Spotted Flycatcher (my first of the year, locally!); 1 ad male Reed Bunting (Robert Callf). *Redbridge lakes: Common Tern, 2 Black-headed Gull, Whitethroat (Brandon Anderson). *South Norwood Lake: pair Mute Swan, Great Crested Grebe (with 2 young) c10 Tufted Duck + 4 broods, 2 Cormorant, 3 Lesser Black-backed Gull (over), 6 Common Swift, 2 House Martin, 4 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Nuthatch, family party of Willow Warbler, 3 Chiffchaff, 1f Blackcap, Chaffinch, Goldfinch, 3 Jay, 1 Collared Dove (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 2 Common Sandpiper, 1m Reed Bunting. Also 1 Banded Demoiselle (TeRNS). *Trent Park: 6 Willow Warbler, 6 Chiffchaff, 2 Common Whitethroat, 2 Garden Warbler, Mandarin (f juv), Green Woodpecker (juv) ( Pete Lowman). *Vicarage Farm (Enfield): 1 fem/imm Northern Wheatear, 08:45 hrs; 1 Lesser Whitethroat (first of the autumn for me - in short supply?); 1 Garden Warbler; 1 Willow Warbler; 10+ Swift (Robert Callf). *Waltham Abbey - Shernbroke Road @ c9.00am - 1 Hobby (Nigel May). *Wormwood Scrubs, 0700-1030hrs: A good morning for warbler with migrants moving through now including,1 Sedge Warbler, 2 Reed Warbler, 1 Willow Warbler and 2 Garden Warbler. Regulars included 8 Lesser Whitethroat, 11 Chiffchaff, well over 20 Common Whitethroat and Blackcap. 1 (f) Kestrel, 2 GS Woodpecker and 30+ Goldfinch (The Scrubbers). 'Thursday 4th August 2011' *Bankside SE1: Oystercatcher flew up river at 13.30. Willow Warbler and Common Whitethroat in bushes at east end of Tate Modern (Simon Fogg). *Blackheath: 3 Lesser Black-backed Gulls included 1 juvenile (Joe Beale). *Crayford Marshes: 5 Yellow-legged Gull, 3 Willow Warbler, 2 Greenshank, Whimbrel, 8 Common Sandpiper, 42 House Martin south-east, 7 Chiffchaff, Little Egret, 12 Common Tern (Kev Jarvis). *Crossness: c40 Swift south, 30+ Common Tern, 2 Yellow-legged Gull, 1 'Caspian-type' Gull - 3rd summer. On Thames from golf driving range at high tide (AW). *Greenwich Park: 2 juvenile Goldcrests being fed by a bedraggled adult (Joe Beale) *Ladywell Fields SE13: Kingfisher, Grey Heron, 3 Moorhens, rain (observer?). *South Norwood Lake: Mute Swan, Great Crested Grebe with 2 young (2nd brood) 2 Cormorant, Tufted Duck (4 broods of 5, 6, 6 & 8), 2 Green Woodpecker (+ 3 juv), 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3 Willow Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff, 1 Blackcap (John Watson). *Tyttenhanger GP: Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, 11+ Common Tern, 107 Lapwing, Little Owl, 2 Swallow (steve Blake) 'Wednesday 3rd August 2011' *Claybury Park and Roding Valley Park: Lesser Whitethroat; around 50 Swifts, passing through; 3 Whitethroats, 2 Blackcaps, up to 4 Chiffchaffs, up to 4 Green Woodpeckers, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Stock Dove, Pied Wagtail, 2 flocks of Long-tailed Tits, Jay, 3 Goldfinches, Mistle Thrush (Alan Hobson). *Crayford Marshes: Wood Sandpiper flew south-east calling, 5 Yellow-legged Gull, Yellow Wagtail, Little Owl, 4 Greenshank, 2 Green Sandpiper, Willow Warbler, 6 Chiffchaff. 3 Whimbrel, 5 Common Sandpiper, 12 Common Tern. (Kev Jarvis). *Hampstead Heath: Common Sandpiper on Highgate No 1, Spotted Flycatcher on Parliament Hill (PeteM). 3 Swifts over, 1 Hobby flying West across East Heath Rd at 2000 (Sash Tusa) *Little Britain (Iver/Cowley): Hobby over 1pm Sue Giddens. *Oxleas Woods: 2 Hobbies 10.40-10.45 and 6 Swifts 12.00 (John Reid) *Runnymede: Red Kite (David Combes) *Rye Meads RSPB: Wood Sandpiper still at mid-day; also 10 Green Sandpiper (BirdGuides). *South Norwood Lake: pair Mute Swan, Great Crested Grebe (on nest), Tufted Duck, 2 Cormorant, 2 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Nuthatch, 1f Sparrowhawk, Willow Warbler, Chiffchaff, Blackcap, Greenfinch, Chaffinch, Goldfinch, 1 Stock Dove, Jersey Tiger (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood). *Staines Reservoir: 2 Black-necked Grebe, Dunlin, 8 Common Sandpiper, juv Mediterranean Gull (KLP). *Woodlands Farm (Shooter's Hill) White letter Hairstreak and Small Copper (John Bushell & Conrad Ellam) + Whitethroat, Blackcap, Chiffchaff, Green & Great-spotted Woodpecker, lots of Greenfinch & Goldfinche etc Tuesday 2nd August 2011 *Bankside SE1: 2+ Willow Warbler and Common Whitethroat in bushes at east end of Tate Modern. Also 2 Greenfinch nest building. (Simon Fogg) *Berrylands: Hobby feeding on flying ants mid afternoon (Nick Tanner). *Brent Reservoir: 1 Ad Ringed Plover, 2 Juv Little Ringed Plover, 3 Lapwing, 5 Green Sandpiper, 3 Common Sandpiper, 4 Common Tern (Roy Beddard). *Clapham Common: Eagle Pond - pr Egyptian Geese with 6 young half grown, 6 House Sparrows, 4 Swifts and 4 Starlings hawking insects in circles till disappeared from the Common. Mount Pond - pr Greylag Geese and 1 Gosling first bred for 5 years or more if ever?, pr Egyptian Geese 2 goslings - first time two broods on the common at the same time, 2 Grey Herons and 2 Cormorants, Long Pond - duck Mallard with one small duckling and no cover on this pond so vulnerable to predators (Michael Mac). *Crayford Marshes: Yellow Wagtail, 6 Yellow-legged Gull, 3 Corn Bunting, Little Owl, 3 Whimbrel, 2 Greenshank, 3 Commmon Sandpiper, 14 Common Tern. (Kev Jarvis & Ian Stewart). *East India Dock Basin NR: 7 Common Terns, 2 House Martins, 5 Sand Martins, 2 Oystercatchers, Blackcap, many juv Reed Warblers. (Gary A James). *Foots Cray Meadows: 2 Kingfishers 1 at lake, 1 flew upriver by 2nd small bridge, lots of Chiffchaffs (Ian Stewart). *Grovelands Park (Southgate): Pair Little Grebe + 1 chick (my first confirmed breeding for the site); pair Great Crested Grebe + 5 chicks (over five weeks old now); 1 ad Cormorant; 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull; 2(adult and juv) Stock Dove; 2 (adult male and juv) Green Woodpecker; 1 singing male Song Thrush; pair Goldcrest; 1 Treecreeper; 1 Jay (Robert Callf). *London EC1 (Hatton Garden): Black Redstart, singing, perched on a chimney. First time for over a week. (Andrew Birks). Hi Andrew, what time please? I keep popping along or going that way to work but have not seen it yet. Best wishes (another) Andrew. It was about 9am, but as I said, first time for a week or so. They are nowhere near as vocal or obvious as in May or June. Try Greville St/Hatton Garden cross roads early morning. (AB) *London EC2: pr Peregrine displaying (Nick Croft) *London Wetland Centre: 3 Green Sandpiper, 1 Common Sandpiper, 1 Common Tern (Martin Honey) *Middlesex Filter Beds NR: 06.20-07.10 (rain prevented further birding) - 2 Garden Warbler, Willow Warbler, 6 Whitethroat, 4 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, 22 House Martin high and south (Jamie Partridge). *Pinner Park Farm: 2 Little Owl, Green & Great Spotted Woodpecker, Goldfinch & Swallow - the Canada Goose family have now departed (Jon Ridge). *Rainham Village: Monarch Butterfly through garden at 18:30 heading east. I presume it's an escape / release!! *Rainham RSPB: 21 little egret and peregrine from c2c, AM (James A) *Sidcup: Hobby flew SE over King Georges field 15.45 (Ian Stewart). *Staines Reservoir: in the evening, drake Common Scoter S basin, plus two adult Black-necked Grebes still, and a juvenile Mediterranean Gull (Rob Innes, Ken Purdey). *Stoke Newington Reservoirs: 1f Kestrel with 1 juv., 2 Common Sandpiper, 1 Grey Wagtail, 2 Willow Warbler. (TeRNS). *Tower Bridge: Black Redstart 5.20pm (James A). *Wanstead Flats: Hobby (north over Alex, then another or the same bird thermaling over the east end of Long Wood to mix it up with some Swifts), Sparrowhawk, 2 Grey Heron, 6 Gadwall, 2 Shoveler, f Tufted Duck still with 8 young on Jubilee, 13 Greylag Goose, Common Gull, 3-4 Lesser Whitethroat, 2 Garden Warbler, 3 Willow Warbler, 10 + Chiffchaff, Blackcap, 20+ Common Whitethroat, 10 + Green Woodpecker (including young), 8 Swift, House Martin, Sand Martin (51 sp - Nick Croft), Snipe flushed from Alex (J Lethbridge). 'Monday 1st August' *Crayford Marshes: Tree Pipit, Willow Warbler, 4 Yellow-legged Gull, Little Owl, 3 Greenshank,4 Common Sandpiper, 3 Whimbrel, 31 Common Tern. (Kev Jarvis). *Cowley: 1 Red Kite over Cowley Road towards Brunel University @11.30 (poss the one at Little Britain Lake, half mile north, at 13.00 - see below). (Roger Dewey) *Crossness: 2+ Willow Warbler, 1 Chiffchaff, 2 Common Sandpiper (AW). *Kenwood/Hampstead Heath - West Meadow: 1 Hobby, 1 Juvenile Kestrel went for immature Green Woodpecker then lowered it's sights and went for insects, 1 Lesser Whitethroat in the Spagnum Bog - all sightings in 5mins - all yesterday afternoon (Michael Mac). *Leyton Flats: 1 Lesser Whitethroat (first since May). 4 Chiffchaff, Willow Warbler, Whitethroat, 10 Swift and a Muntjac (Gary A James). *Little Britain Lake: Red Kite over 1pm. (Sue Giddens). *Lower Chningford: 9 Green Sandpiper, 1 Lapwing (James Palmer) *Margravine Cemetery: 2-3 Sparrowhawk (food brought to noisy juvenile) (Nathalie Mahieu). *Oxleas Wood: 3 Hobbies together performing acrobatics, one also hawking for insects 1.45 - 2.15 (John Reid) *Rainham Village: Large raptor briefly @09:30 initial impression was Osprey, but disappeared behind house too quickly to be sure, 10+ Swifts, House Martin (Richard Harrison). *Rainham Marshes: Whimbrel, Oystercatcher, 2 Redshank, Great Black Backed Gull and 500+ Black Headed Gull on the Thames foreshore around 8PM (Charlie Farrell) *Redbridge Lakes and Roding Valley Park: Common Tern, 3 Whitethroats, 2 Goldfinches, Linnet (Alan Hobson). *Woodford Library: 3 Swifts (Alan Hobson), *Walthamstow Reservoirs (Lockwood/High Maynard 6-8pm): 12 Grey Herons, 3 Little Egrets, 8-10 Common Sandpipers, 'hundreds' of Tufted Duck (not counted, incl 3 broods on HM), c30 Pochard, 100 Cormorant over, pr Egyptain Geese, Yellow Wagtail (h), 6 Pied Wagtails. Still under attack from feisty Common Terns even though young fledged some time ago! (Lol Bodini). *Wimbledon Common: 2 Stock Doves! (J. Dickerson) Archived News |} |}